bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Reidak
Reidak był jednym z sześciu Skakdi, którzy opuścili Mrocznych Łowców i nazwali się Piraka Biografia Wczesne Życie Reidak żył na małej wysepce u wybrzeży Zakazu. Pewnego razu zaangażował się w kłótnię z jednym ze stróżów porządku, która rozrosła się w serię dysput, ogarnęła całą wyspę i przerodziła się w wojnę. W jej wyniku wyspa została w większości zniszczona, a wszyscy jej mieszkańcy oprócz Reidaka uciekli. Grupa Mrocznych Łowców odnalazła go samego na zrujnowanej wyspie i zwerbowała do swojej organizacji. Mroczny Łowca Jako członek Mrocznych Łowców, Reidak był wyznaczany do misji typu "zmiażdż i zabierz", z naciskiem na "zmiażdż". Później dołączył do czwórki innych Skakdi w buncie przeciwko The Shadowed One, jednak bunt szybko zakończył się klęską. Został również przydzielony jako pomoc dla Vezoka i Avaka w uwolnieniu smoka Kanohi na Metru Nui. Pomógł Vezokowi roztopić lód, w którym uwięziono bestię, a następnie odszedł, czekając na zniszczenie. Wrócił ze swoimi towarzyszami próbując zawrzeć układ z Turagą Dume - w zamian za wyeliminowanie Smoka Kanohi, Mroczni Łowcy mieli uzyskać pozwolenie na wybudowanie bazy w Mieście Legend. Dume odmówił, a Lhikan i Nidhiki ich odpędzili. Około 250 lat przed przybyciem Toa Inika, Reidak pełnił służbę w Fortecy Bractwa Makuta, z rozkazem, by zabić każdą żywą istotę jaką zobaczy. Forteca została zaatakowana przez sługi Bractwa i przez nich przejęta. Reidakowi udało się w porę uciec. Piraka Ostatecznie Zaktan przekonał Reidaka, by dołączył do Piraka i najechał Mangaię. Szóstka Skakdi znalazła zmasakrowane ciało Teridaxa, które okazało się tylko pustą zbroją. Reidak znalazł Kraahkan, ale maska poraziła go mroczną energią i odrzuciła na ścianę. Próbował ją znowu podnieść, jednak ona ciągle okładała go energią, więc w końcu odrzucił ją do Srebrnego Morza. Po wypadku, w wyniku którego Hakann stworzył Vezona przy pomocy Włóczni Fuzji, Reidak i pozostali stali się nagle świadomi o istnieniu Igniki i zdecydowali się po nią wyruszyć, nieświadomie nakierowani na ten pomysł przez Teridaxa, przebywającego w kryjówce w swojej gazowej formie. Zostali zaskoczeni przez Mana Ko, jednak zdołali uciec na powierzchnię wyspy. Tam, po odnalezieniu kanistów Toa Mata, Zaktan zaproponował, by Piraka przekonali Matoran na wyspie, gdzie ukryto Maskę Życia, że są Toa, którzy przybyli im pomóc. Chociaż był sceptycznie nastawiony do tego planu, Reidak ostatecznie się zgodził. thumb|left|Reidak po dotarciu na Voya Nui Piraka przybyli w kanistrach na Voya Nui i zgodnie z planem podali się za Toa, by zdobyć zaufanie żyjących tam Matoran. Piraka przekonali ich do pracy przy wydobywaniu lawy z Góry Valmai, gdyż wierzyli, że tam właśnie skryto Ignikę, oraz kazali wybudować im Twierdzę. Reidak dołączył do pozostałych Piraka w podporządkowywaniu sobie większości populacji wyspy przy pomocy sfer Zamor wypełnionych antidermis. Kiedy Toa Nuva przybyli na wyspę po Ignikę, by uratować wszechświat, Reidak był pierwszym, który stanął z nimi do walki, zamiast poinformować o ich obecności pozostałych Piraka i przygotować zasadzkę. Podczas bitwy Reidak złamał jedną z katan Lewy na kolanie. Po tym jak pozostali Piraka dołączyli do bitwy, Nuva zostali z łatwością pokonani, a ich maski i broń zabrane. Zaktan zarządził, by wrzucić ich ciała do wulkanu. thumb|220px|Reidak nad pokonanym Thokiem Po drodze Reidak skarżył się na to, że musiał taszczyć dwójkę Toa po zboczu, podczas gdy Zaktan pozostał w twierdzy. Tahu obudził się niesiony przez Reidaka, jednak zanim mógł cokolwiek zrobić nastąpiła erupcja wulkanu. Piraka uciekli pozostawiając osłabionych Toa z tyłu. Po tym jak Toa się przegrupowali, zdecydowali się zaatakować twierdzę. Lewa oszukał Reidaka, by otworzył drzwi i wepchnął Piraka do środka. Reidak wybrał się po kilka sfer Zamor, których mógłby użyć na Toa, ale okazało się, że bitwa rozgorzała już wewnątrz fortecy. Thok i Avak walczyli z Brutaką, podczas gdy Hakann przyglądał im się, a Zaktan był uwięziony w dźwiękowej klatce stworzonej przez Avaka. Reidak zakradł się za Hakanna i cisnął nim w Avaka, rozpraszając jego koncentrację, i nieumyślnie uwolnił Zaktana z jego więzienia. Wtedy pojawili się Toa Nuva w towarzystwie lokalnego ruchu oporu, ale zostali błyskawicznie powaleni przez podmuch energii z miecza Brutaki i stracili przytomność, podczas gdy Piraka odmówili im walki w nadziei na to, że zabiją dla nich Zaktana. Toa zostali uwięzieni przez Brutakę, a Matoranie zabrani na przesłuchanie. Później, Reidak rozmawiał z Thokiem podczas spaceru w pobliżu wulkanu i wyraził chęć opuszczenia wyspy. Został zepchnięty z klifu przez Thoka, który "poszedł po pomoc". Reidak wspiął się na górę i powalił Thoka na ziemię, szydząc z niego. Reidak walczył potem z czwórką pozostałych Piraka - Hakann był przy tym nieobecny. Zaktan przerwał potyczkę i stwierdził, że w ten sposób nie zdobędą Igniki. Reidak zasugerował, by zniszczyli wyspę, jednak został powstrzymany przez Thoka. Zaktan kontynuował i wysłał Reidaka wraz z Thokiem na poszukiwanie Vezona, gdyż podejrzewał, że udało mu się zdobyć Maskę Życia. Natknęli się na jego kanister i podążyli wzdłuż odcisków stóp, które pozostawił. Zostali zaatakowani przez Axonna, który powiedział im o jego niechęci do ich gatunku i przeznaczeniu Vezona. Strażnik Maski Życia bardzo dotkliwie pobił dwójkę i przymierzał się do wykończenia ich, kiedy nagle został uderzony i pokonany przez Brutakę. thumb|left|Reidak i Avak zostają pokonani przez wzmocnionych mocą Brutaki Thoka i Hakanna Reidak, w towarzystwie Brutaki i pozostałych Piraka, natknął się na nowo przybyłych Toa Inika. Po tym jak Thok i Hakann zdradzili pozostałych Piraka i ukradli moc Brutaki, Reidak, Zaktan, Vezok i Avak zostali zmuszeni do tymczasowego sojuszu z Toa, żeby móc pokonać zdrajców. Hewkii postrzelił Thoka i Hakanna specjalną sferą zamor, która zwróciła moc Brutace, w tym samym czasie udało im się uwolnić potężny podmuch energii, który pozbawił Toa przytomności. Gdy Toa odzyskali świadomość, Reidak wraz z pozostałymi Piraka rozpoczęli podróż po 777 schodach, które prowadziły do Komnaty Życia. W Strefie Koszmarów spotkali Irnakka, który postrzelił ich swoimi zamorami, w wyniku czego Reidak toczył niekończącą się walkę z Vezokiem, który po porażkach absorbował zdolność Reidaka do adaptacji. Po tym jak Zaktan pokonał Irnakka, Piraka kontynuowali wędrówkę. Zostali uwięzieni w sześciu cylindrach, głos Wielkiej Istoty przemówił, że jeśli otworzą je jednocześnie, wszyscy się wydostaną, jednak jeśli zrobi to tylko jeden z nich, pozostali zostaną zniszczeni. Reidak zdecydował się zdradzić Piraka i otworzył swój cylinder przed pozostałymi. Jednak Wielka Istota ich okłamała - wszyscy Piraka wpadli do podwodnego basenu i zostali wystawieni na działanie mutagennego Protodermis. Zaskoczył ich grad spadających kamieni, oprócz tego na ścianach pojawiły się dziesiątki gniazd. Strumienie białego, gorącego ognia zaczęły wybuchać z wgłębień, więżąc Piraka w wodzie. Vezok znalazł podwodne wyjście i Piraka ruszyli do niego, trzymając Reidaka z przodu. Kamienne płyty zaczęły spadać za nimi, pozbawiając ich odwrotu. Nieświadomie dla nich, kontakt z wodą zaczął powoli mutować ich ciała. Ostatecznie Piraka znaleźli się na ogromnej równinie hartowanej magmy. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że Toa są niedaleko w tyle, więc zaczęli przygotowywać zasadzkę. Kiedy Inika się pojawili, Piraka zajęli pozycje przy Bramie Komnaty Lawy. Trzęsienie ziemi wywołane przez Nuparu osłabiło most i odrzuciło połowę Piraka z dala od swoich stanowisk. Nieszczęśliwie dla Toa, jeden z cyklonów Kongu spowodował, że most się na nich zawalił, pozwalając Reidakowi i innym Piraka kontynuować podróż bez przeszkód. thumb|170px|Fuzja Piraka, powstała z połączenia Reidaka i Vezoka Piraka wkroczyli do Komnaty Życia i znaleźli się twarzą w twarz z Vezonem, połączonym z monstrualnym Fenrakkiem. Avak uwięził ich w klatce i wrogowie zaczęli negocjować. Piraka zgodzili się zabić Vezoka w zamian za Maskę Życia - Thok uwięził go w lodzie, podczas gdy Hakann zniszczył jego myśli mentalnym podmuchem. Vezok uciekł ze swojego więzienia i użył pożyczonego mentalnego podmuchu, by zachować dystans od innych Piraka. Znokautował Avaka, co zaowocowało uwolnieniem Vezona. Siódmy Piraka użył Włóczni Fuzji, by połączyć Reidaka i Vezoka w monstrum, które z łatwością pokonało pozostałych Piraka pod komendą Vezona. Kiedy Vezon odwrócił działanie fuzji, Reidak i Vezok padli na podłogę, straciwszy przytomność z powodu szoku. Piraka obudzili się przed tym jak Toa Inika pokonali Vezona i jego nowego pupila, ale zdecydowali się nie działać, gdy Toa tracą siły w walce. Przed tym jak mogli zdobyć maskę na własność, podmuch energii Kardasa wyrzucił maskę z uchwytu Matoro. Maska uniosła się w powietrze i wzleciała ponad schody z zawrotną prędkością. Hewkii i Matoro próbowali uwięzić Piraka, jednak oni przełamali ich więzi w sekundy. Vezok chciał ponownie złączyć się z Vezonem, jednak Reidak połamał Włócznię Fuzji na kawałki, uniemożliwiając mu to. Mutacja Z powodu wystawienia na Mutagen Otchłani, Piraka zostali przemienieni w wodne węże, których ciało składało się tylko z głowy i kręgosłupa. Po wślizgnięciu się do Korytarza, natknęli się na grupę Zyglaków, którą zabili. Potem przypuścili atak na Toa Mahri, lecz zmutowani Piraka zostali pokonani przez Axonna i zabrani na Daxię do siedziby Zakonu Mata Nui. Kiedy Teridax przejął władzę nad Wszechświatem Matoran, zniszczył Daxię, jednak Reidak i pozostali Piraka przeżyli. Inni Skakdi zabrali ich na Zakaz i wrzucili do kadzi pełnej Zenergizowanej Protodermis. Wskutek fuzji sześciu Piraka stało się częścią Złotoskórej Istoty. Cechy i umiejętności Reidak był najsilniejszym z Piraka i posiadał ogromną wytrzymałość. Cieszyło go powodowanie zniszczeń i szkód gdzie tylko mógł, co często irytowało Avaka. Jako łowca, miał doskonałe umiejętności śledzenia, wspomagane przez moc jego wzroku. Chociaż był inteligentny i przebiegły, uważał, że posiadał wystarczająco wiele siły, by pokonać każdego wroga bez potrzeby planowania i podstępów. Ponadto był bardzo niecierpliwy. Reidak miał ogromną potrzebę swobody ruchu i nienawidził braku ruchu i konieczności pozostania w jednym miejscu na dłuższy czas. Nie lubił też zamkniętych przestrzeni, co powodowało jego niechęć do Avaka, który był w stanie tworzyć więzienia, z których Reidak nie potrafił uciec. Choć często tego nie okazywał, Reidak był bardzo inteligentny - na jednej z misji przeanalizował wszystkie szczegóły planu The Shadowed One dotyczącego uwolnienia smoka Kanohi na Metru Nui. Reidak posiadał więź z mocą Ziemi, z której mógł korzystać we współpracy z innym Skakdi. Miał podczerwony i termiczny wzrok, który pomagał mu w śledzeniu wrogów. Dodatkowo dysponował zdolnością dostosowania się do mocy swego przeciwnika po każdej walce, dlatego nie mógł zostać pokonany dwa razy w ten sam sposób. Broń Reidak dzierżył Piłoświder, który po drugiej stronie kończył się wiertłem - Piraka mógł go użyć, by obracać ziemię w ruchome piaski. Oprócz tego używał również miotacza Zamor. Po mutacji stracił miotacz Zamor i zrezygnował z Piłoświdra. Informacje o zestawie thumb|left|130px|Reidak jako zestawthumb|100px|Minifigurka Reidaka Reidak został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2006 roku jako średni zestaw. Składał się on z 41 części. Reidak mógł strzelać z miotacza, miał podświetlane oczy oraz zęby świecące w ciemności. Części Reidaka w połączeniu z częściami Zaktana mogły służyć do zbudowania niekanonicznego, alternatywnego modelu - instrukcje do niego rozdzielono między książeczki instrukcyjne tych dwóch zestawów. Elementy z zestawu Reidaka mogły zostać użyte razem z częściami Vezoka i Thoka do stworzenia modelu Irnakka. Minifigurka Reidaka została wydana w zestawach Brama Komnaty Lawy oraz Twierdza Piraka w drugiej połowie 2006 roku i składała się z 8 części. Jednoczęściowa figurka Reidaka była dołączana w 2006 roku do zestawów Happy Meal w restauracjach McDonald's. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Promocyjną ksywką Reidaka było "Mózg". Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Reidak Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja budowy Reidaka na LEGO.com Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Skakdi Category:Piraka Category:Mroczni Łowcy Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Generacja 1